


Fitting In: Maverick

by imogene_lovelace



Series: Fitting In [1]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogene_lovelace/pseuds/imogene_lovelace
Summary: Maverick discovers that playing with the boys is all part of fitting in at Top Gun.
Relationships: Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Series: Fitting In [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135325





	Fitting In: Maverick

**Author's Note:**

> I made an effort to make this story consistent with what happens in the film. This is told from Maverick's point of view;  
> there will be a companion piece with Iceman's point of view coming soon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm sure the people who made this movie would be shocked and horrified if they saw what they were getting up to in this fic. However, that would only be because they are in an extreme state of denial.
> 
> Originally posted to livejournal a long time ago.

After a long day of classes and practice dogfights, Maverick was feeling pretty good as he hit the showers. He kept going over their last flight in his head, which perhaps was why he didn't hear the scene in front of him until he saw it. He stopped and stood motionless at the sight of Iceman and Slider, in the farthest corner of the shower room... fucking. Slider was facing the wall, arms in front of his face to brace himself, grunting as Iceman slammed into him from behind, over and over. 

Maverick was surprised to say the least, but that didn't explain why he didn't immediately turn and walk away. Instead, he stood there, watching... and felt himself getting aroused. Just as he was getting around to being seriously disturbed that the sight of two guys fucking was giving him a hard-on, Iceman turned his head in Maverick's direction and saw him standing there. But he didn't look shocked, or offended... instead he looked, well, pleased. He didn't stop, either, but kept thrusting into Slider's ass while staring at Maverick with a look that could only be described as hungry. His eyes traveled down Maverick's body, took note of his growing erection, and went back up again until they made eye contact. 

Turning abruptly, Maverick walked off into the adjoining room of the showers, where he could escape from the view of Iceman and Slider behind the wall. But he couldn't escape from hearing them, and the grunts and sounds of wet bare skin slapping together tortured him as he washed his hair, deliberately keeping his hands as far from his cock as possible. Then, with a loud moan of pleasure from Iceman (he didn't stop to wonder how he knew whose voice it was), it was over, and Maverick heard footsteps receding into the locker room. He was so focused on these footsteps that he didn't notice the ones coming in his direction until Iceman rounded the dividing wall and stood, staring at him. He told himself later that the reason he didn't stop him was that he was just too shocked at the man's boldness, but before he knew what was happening, Iceman was on his knees in front of him, lips wrapped firmly around his cock. 

Maverick slumped back against the wall, awkward feelings temporarily banished by the fact that it felt so damn good. Iceman's mouth was hot and wet and he was clearly an expert at giving blowjobs--- he sucked deeply, then backed off and swirled his tongue around the tip of Maverick's cock before taking him fully in his mouth again, one hand massaging his balls the whole time. It didn't take long before he was coming in Iceman's mouth, and strangely enough the thing that surprised Maverick most about the whole procedure was that he swallowed. 

He didn't stand up right away, and when Maverick looked down he saw that Iceman was hard again and stroking himself vigorously. He looked up, met Maverick's eyes, and then raised himself slowly until they were standing face to face, the tip of his cock nearly touching Maverick's stomach. Without breaking the gaze, Iceman reached for Maverick's right hand and placed it on his cock, curling his own hands over it to guide his strokes. Maverick thought about pulling his hand away but didn't, and he wasn't quite sure why. Anyway, he didn't like being guided and swatted Iceman's hands away as he increased the pace of his stroking. He couldn't look at Iceman's face and he definitely couldn't watch what he was doing with his hand, so he closed his eyes and told himself that he didn't like hearing the little gasps of pleasure that his motions elicited. 

When Iceman came it splattered over Maverick's stomach, and he was so shocked that he abruptly dropped the cock in his hand. He opened his eyes and realized that Iceman had probably been looking at him this whole time, and the thought made him profoundly uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what to do next, but Iceman merely smiled at him--- not a sweet smile but a feral, lustful, thanks-for-the-handjob-but-I'll-be-coming-back-for-more smile--- turned, and walked away. 

********** 

That night Maverick managed to convince himself that it didn't mean anything. He was horny, he hadn't succeeded in getting Charlie into bed yet, so it wasn't that strange that seeing any sexual situation would get him hard. And a blowjob from a guy didn't mean anything either--- with his eyes closed he could easily have imagined it was Charlie giving it to him. The fact that he hadn't imagined it, that he had remained distinctly aware that it was Iceman's mouth on his cock the whole time, he pointedly chose to ignore. And the last part, well, he was just being polite. He wasn't the sort of guy who would get off and then leave the other person hanging, if they wanted it. And Iceman had definitely wanted it. The whole thing had been his idea, anyway. _It's not like I enjoyed it or anything_ , he thought. _Ice is probably a fag, but not me._

The next morning, however, gave him cause to be significantly less sure about that last point. He woke up with an erection, not an unusual occurrence, and proceeded to stroke himself while thinking about Charlie. But strangely enough, that didn't really do it for him. He moved his hand lazily, his mind wandering, eventually finding its way to the events of the previous evening. Without really meaning to, he remembered Ice fucking Slider, the way Ice looked at him, Ice going down on him, and before he knew it he was rock-hard, panting and pumping violently. The thing that scared him most was the image in his mind as he came: holding Ice's cock in his hand, listening to him gasp, making him come. He even thought about Ice's juice on his stomach and chest, the stuff he'd hurriedly washed off right after it happened and tried not to think about. But now, apparently, it turned him on. _Fuck._ He looked down at the evidence of his queerness now spattered across his sheets. _Fuck fuck fuck. Actually, no. Don't even *think* about doing that._ He thought about it anyway. _Shit. I *cannot* be a fag._

********** 

Determined to nip any latent homosexual tendencies in the bud, for the next few days Maverick studiously avoided Iceman, tried not to even look at him after the first day brought the stunning realization that he was incredibly good-looking and had a great ass. He made sure to shower only when there were a bunch of guys in there and Iceman preferably wasn't there at all. He pursued Charlie with even more determination and finally succeeded in getting an invitation to her house, but he almost didn't make the date because he was too wrapped up in a volleyball game with a shirtless, sweaty Iceman. Ice and Slider were all over each other, in a way that could just mean they were buddies but Maverick knew better. He couldn't decide if he was jealous or turned on or both, but by the end of the game he knew he had to get out of there because he couldn't stop staring at Ice's chest. 

Riding to Charlie's house on his bike, Maverick figured that he just needed to get laid, but once he was actually sitting on her porch, watching her stretch seductively on the couch, he just wasn't in the mood anymore. He left in a hurry, saying that he had to take a shower, which sounded like a lame excuse even as he said it but he didn't care. As soon as he got back to his room he kicked himself for leaving. _What kind of a man walks away from a woman who clearly wants him?_ Maverick knew the answer to that question, but he refused to think about it. 

After training the next day Charlie basically threw herself at him, so it was either go back to her place for some action or admit that he was a hopeless homo. He chose the former, and forbade himself from thinking about Iceman while having sex with her but did it anyway. He would have felt bad about using her as a distraction if he hadn't been convinced that he was merely her boy toy of the moment. After all, he'd be graduating and moving on soon (and getting away from Ice, thank god), and for all her initial insistence that it was inappropriate to date a student, she admitted to him that he hadn't been the first. 

He hung around mostly with his trusty, totally straight buddy Goose, talked about girls, and generally convinced himself that he was over it. He didn't even *like* Iceman, really; they were rivals for top spot in the school. After he and Goose won another round of dogfighting, he was feeling pretty good about himself as he headed to the showers in preparation for his date with Charlie. So good, in fact, that he didn't even notice that his post-game talk with Viper had made him the last man in the showers. Or almost the last man. 

Iceman was alone when he got there, and Maverick got the feeling that he'd been waiting for him. Unfortunately for his resolve, feeling cocky led very easily to feeling horny, and the sight of Iceman standing there, naked, wet, and aroused, and the thought of what he'd been waiting around to do sent all of Maverick's blood rushing to his groin. Slowly and deliberately, he walked to the shower right next to Iceman's and turned on the water, facing the wall under the hot spray, not daring to look at the man next to him for fear that the lust in his eyes would be a mirror of his own. 

He didn't move away when Iceman stepped up behind him and put a hand on his back, but rather leaned forward just slightly so that Ice's erect cock brushed up against his ass. It was an invitation, and Maverick expected that Ice would take it immediately, but he didn't. Instead, Maverick saw his hand reach up to squirt out some generic liquid soap from the nearest dispenser, and the next thing he felt was a slicked finger being inserted into his ass. "Relax, Maverick," Ice said, and Maverick realized that Ice must know he hadn't done this before and was trying to make it easier for him. This knowledge, more than anything else about their encounter, made him want to run away, but he didn't. Ice's finger had aroused him even more and he really, really wanted Ice to fuck him, and this desire completely overpowered the fear that it produced. He tried to relax his muscles and moments later the finger was replaced by Iceman's lubed-up cock slamming into him. It did hurt, a little, but mostly it felt really fucking good, as each thrust sent a wave of pleasure cascading through his body. _Maverick, meet your prostate. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance._ This was the first thought that entered Maverick's mind as Iceman was fucking him; soon after that it simply degenerated to _Fuck yes, right there_ over and over. 

Iceman grabbed Maverick's cock and began stroking in time with his thrusts, the soap still on his hand making it slide perfectly. He bucked into Ice's hand and then back against his cock, knowing that he was close and wanting some control over it. He heard Ice cry out and felt his cock shudder inside him as he came, and Maverick found this so fucking hot that Iceman's next stroke pushed him over the edge as well. He came all over Ice's hand and then slumped against the wall. Ice pulled out and moved away, rinsing himself off under his own shower. When Maverick dared to look at him he smiled, still feral but maybe more satisfied. Feeling bold, Maverick smiled back, thinking, _Fine, but you can't resist me any more than I can resist you._ Ice turned off his shower and walked out of the room, maybe wiggling his ass a little more than was necessary. 

********** 

For the next week they made sure they were always the last guys in the showers. They never talked about it, but every day Maverick could feel his cock getting hard as the locker room door banged shut after the last man, leaving them alone. It was probably risky, someone was probably bound to notice eventually that the two of them took longer showers than anyone else, but Maverick wanted Ice inside him so bad he didn't care. 

Their rivalry outside the shower room was still just as heated as their fucking inside it. Despite, or maybe even because of, the fact that Iceman was regularly making him come harder than he ever had before, Maverick really wanted to beat him for the top spot at the school. He won the dogfights more often than not, and on those days Iceman fucked harder and thrust deeper, as if to say, _You may be top gun out there but we both know who's boss right here, right now._ Maverick couldn't exactly say he minded. 

The latest game, though, was very close. As usual it was down to Iceman and Slider and Maverick and Goose, and Maverick was feeling pretty cocky so he pulled a crazy flip and dive that he was sure would throw Iceman and get him the kill. But just as he was coming out of it, certain that Ice would be dead in his sights, he heard the buzzing in his headphones that told him he was dead. "Fuck!" he screamed. "How'd he do that? I had him!" He fumed all the way back to the ground, where he saw Iceman leaning against the side of his plane, getting high-fives from a crowd of admiring friends. When Ice saw Maverick he smirked in a way that only inflamed Maverick's fury. 

"Is your ass still sore from my missile, Maverick?" he jeered. The crowd erupted in laughter, and while Maverick was pretty sure they didn't grasp the full meaning of his double entendre, the comment still burned. 

In the showers shortly afterward, Maverick didn't even wait for the locker door to slam behind the last set of exiting footsteps before shoving Iceman up against the wall. "What are you doing, Maverick?" he asked, sounding a little nervous but not entirely surprised. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Maverick got a handful of liquid soap and smeared it over his cock. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll need a pillow in your cockpit tomorrow." True to his word, he placed the tip of his cock at Iceman's entrance and thrust swiftly and deeply, burying himself inside. Ice grunted but didn't protest, and as Maverick pounded into him he arched his back to meet each stroke. Ice's ass was hot and tight and felt so good and Maverick couldn't get enough, the pace of his thrusts speeding up as he felt himself getting close. When he came he filled his mouth with the hot skin on Ice's neck to stifle his cry of release. As he lifted his head he saw the red outline of his teeth, and realized that Ice hadn't come yet but was still writhing against him. Maverick stayed inside him and reached a hand around to grab Ice's cock, bringing him off with a just a few quick strokes. He pulled out and Ice turned around and they just looked at each other for a few moments, Ice's expression impossible to read. Maverick started to worry that he'd made a mistake, that Ice would be angry and that it would be over between them, and was it really worth it just because he'd been pissed about losing the game? 

But Iceman looked sly rather than angry, and he suddenly placed a hand behind Maverick's head and kissed him fiercely. His tongue plundered Maverick's mouth and he bit at his lower lip and his other arm went around Maverick's waist, pressing their bodies together. Maverick was shocked but kissed him back enthusiastically, surprised at how good he tasted. Eventually they broke apart and looked at each other, breathing hard. "Fuck, Maverick," said Ice. "You know I'm going to try even harder to beat you now that I know you'll fuck me like that afterward." 

Maverick smiled. "Oh yeah? Don't forget I'll be trying just as hard to beat *you*." Despite his giddy mood, a nagging worry still tugged at him. "But shouldn't we be worried about getting caught? I'm not in a hurry to get kicked out of here before I win that trophy." 

Iceman laughed. "Who're you worried about? Viper? He caught Slider and me once, and all he did was make Slider suck his cock in return for not reporting us. He's the biggest fag of all of us. Hollywood swears he saw him blowing Jester in the laundry room." 

In light of this news, Maverick was glad that he hadn't succeeded in convincing himself he was straight. Apparently liking cock just made him fit in better around here. He pulled Ice in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If I were writing this now, I would have had Iceman touching himself in the final sex scene, because it seems like what he would have done. But I don't believe in changing previously published work, so you get my young and naive self's version of events.


End file.
